


youngblood

by angerstagram



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, basically all the sex things, idk - Freeform, it's also kind of angry sex but not full dom, they don't use a condom but this is fiction what do you want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angerstagram/pseuds/angerstagram
Summary: Ashton surprises you at a club and has to have you.





	youngblood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 5sos one shot! Let me know what you think.

The driving beat of the music playing over the club’s speakers was pulsing through your veins. You downed another shot of tequila, a screech of “Girls’ night!” ripping through your throat as your two best friends took one with you.

Krystal was getting married, and you were very happy for her, but you wanted to get drunk just for yourself more than to you wanted to celebrate her. It had been too long since you’d seen Ashton, since he went on tour and you both agreed not to try and make it into anything while he was gone, but that didn’t mean you didn’t miss him. That you didn’t mean you didn’t feel the ghost of his touch on your skin, the warmth of his breath on your neck, the fullness as his beautiful red cock stretched you just right-

“Y/N, you good?” Jessie, your other girlfriend out on this Girls’ night! Yelled into your ear so you could hear her over the music. You had been lost in your thoughts of Ash, subconsciously rubbing your thighs together and she had definitely noticed.

“Yeah I’m good,” you said with a smile, trying to fake that the ache in your core wasn’t killing you. “Krystal looks so happy!”

Jessie’s eyes went wide suddenly, grabbing you by the shoulders while looking past your head toward the door of the club.

“Okay, don’t look now and don’t freak out, but I think I just saw Ashton walk in.”

That couldn’t be right. He wasn’t supposed to have a break for another week, and when he did you knew he had already made plans with Calum to go on some exotic, get-lost-to-find-yourself hike in like Peru or something.

You ignored her advice and proceeded to both freak out and look now.

Time slowed down. Your heartbeat was louder than the pulsing club music. The tequila was prominently rushing through your veins - enough to give you a buzz but not nearly enough to make you feel drunk or to dull the sense of excited panic that was making you slightly lose your mind.

He met your eyes through the crowd, his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket (he must have been burning up in this sweaty club, but the man lives for a fashion moment) over a old band tee and black skinny jeans.

He looked fine as hell and knew it, giving you a smirk as you felt your mouth go slack-jawed in both surprise and lust. His eyes were on fire, and you knew what was coming next.

Neither of you said a word. He reached you, standing in the middle of the dance floor as bodies danced with abandon all around you. Ashton never stopped moving, taking his hands out of his pockets mid-stride to grab your face and pull it to his, crushing your lips to his and pushing all other thoughts out of your mind except how much you missed him. How much you needed him.

He released your face to take a breath, putting his forehead against yours. “How did you know I was here?”

Ashton laughed, the smell of his minty breath a literal breath of fresh air on the hot sweaty club dance floor. “I saw your story. You in this dress,” his breath caught as he ran his hands down your sides to cup your ass. “I couldn’t stay away. I had to have you.”

You laughed and grabbed his ass back, knowing how obnoxious you looked to all the other clubgoers but unable to give a single fuck.

“It sounds like you read my mind.” You grabbed his face again, rubbing your thumb over his cheekbones while he met your gaze. His hair was slicked back into his Elvis do, and you briefly considered running your hands through it but you didn’t want to mess up what you knew was a time consuming process. You would do that later.

You leaned in to press your mouth to his ear, pressing your entire body into his. As soon as you pressed your chest into his, he could feel you weren’t wearing a bra. His length started to harden just from this brief contact between several layers of clothing. “I need to fuck you right now,” you whispered.

His dick twitched in his pants, and you could hear him let out a shaky breath. Your ears were practically ringing with want, your mouth watering at the idea that you could taste him, really taste him, after weeks of nothing.

“Now that’s no way for such a pretty mouth to talk.” Ashton’s lips curled into a smirk again, giving your ass a tight squeeze. “I would hate to have to punish you.”

You blinked innocently back at him, running your hands over his hard stomach. God you had missed this. The flirting, the touching, all of it. Your hands ran south, until you were cupping his now semi-hard length through his pants.

“Then punish me, big boy.”

With that, Ashton grabbed your wrist and pulled you toward the back of the club where he knew there was a private lounge. A large man with an earpiece moved to stop him, but you saw Ashton pull what looked like several $100 bills out of his pocket and slide it into the man’s hands and he let you pass. Your knees went weak at the sight. You weren’t into Ashton for his money, but you had to admit that seeing him willing to pay any amount of money for the chance to fuck you really turned you on. If that was wrong, then fuck right.

As soon as you were in the lounge, Ashton closed the door and shoved you up against it. His hands cupped your ass to lift you up as he pressed hot kisses down your neck. You were absolutely radiating heat and desire as you felt yourself becoming painfully turned on.

“I missed this, baby,” you breathed shakily, feeling nothing but his lips on your neck.

“Mmmm,” he hummed, to focused on pushing the straps of your dress off your shoulders. He set you down as he pushed the dress to the floor, his mouth immediately engulfing your right nipple, using his thumb to pinch and pull the other.

“Fuck, yes,” you breathed, running your hands through his hair and holding him there. “Fuck, your wearing too many clothes.”

He laughed and held his arms out, waiting for you to push his jacket off his shoulders. You wasted no time, hearing the fabric fall softly to the floor. He pulled his shirt off over his head and kissed you again, not giving a shit wear any of his clothes ended up.

“Now you’re wearing too many clothes,” he said with a smirk. He finished pulling your dress all the way off your body until you were wearing only the black lace panties he had bought you for Valentine’s Day. “Fuck,” he breathed, running his thumbs over the fabric and taking in the sight of you almost naked, panting with need in front of him.

He picked you up and took you over to the black leather couch, laying you in a half seated position before dropping to his knees in front of you. He rolled the panties down your thighs, and you lifted your ass so he could take them all the way off. He drew out the action, making sure to give your thighs a good squeeze as he went, rubbing small circles on your inner thigh that made you shake.

“Now about that punishment,” he said softly. His mouth was so close to your sex that you could feel his hot breath without any pressure anywhere that mattered. He cupped your ass with a small slap, squeezing your cheeks as you whimpered. You were now excruciatingly turned on, had been for hours, and you were so close to getting what you wanted. Now the look in his eyes told you it wouldn’t be coming anytime soon.

His eyes were dark, and you knew he was just as turned as you were. But he wanted to tease you first, really make sure you knew how much control he had over your every feeling.

“Have you been good since I’ve been away?” Ashton said, licking his fingers and running it up your slit. You bucked your hips into his hand and he laughed. “Fuck, you’re already so wet for me, aren’t you baby?”

You couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe. The air was thick in your throat as his fingers rubbed back and forth in your slit, never stopping where you wanted them to. He increased the pressure, never reaching your clit, and your eyes rolled back into your head.

“I asked you a question,” he said, giving you a slap on the ass. You squealed, and tried to look down at him again but your vision was hazy with want. “Have you been good since I’ve been away.”

“Y-yes, Ash. I’ve been good.” Your words were almost a cry. He looked at you for a long moment, then gave your clit a hard slap. You screamed at the movement, the pain so good. He chuckled.

“Are you sure about that, baby?” He went back to rubbing your slit before leaning in to give your clit a kiss. Your eyes rolled back again, and the blood rushed to your ears. Without warning, he drove his impossibly long index finger into your dripping pussy, up to the knuckle.

Your mouth dropped open and no sound came out, but you began rolling your hips against his finger as he drove it back in again, and again, and again.

Finally, you found your voice to scream in pleasure. “Fuck, Ash it feels so - so good, I - .” You were losing your mind with want, with desire. No one had touched you like this since he had been gone, could touch you like this and it was all too much. Too much and not enough.

“Hmmm, somebody’s not good at answering questions.” He pushed another finger into you and you moaned. You could hear the smirk in his voice as he pressed his thumb to your clit, hard, rubbing slow, small circles and slowing his fingers inside you just to punish you. “Fuck, you’re so tight, baby. Have you touched yourself since I’ve been gone?”

He knew the answer already, because you had sent him pictures of yourself fingering yourself to the thought of him. Crying his name as you came with a very dissatisfying orgasm. It wasn’t him. Nothing and no one was him.

“Um,” your brain couldn’t form real words. Your walls clenched around his fingers, wishing his fingers would move faster. Wishing his cock was inside you, fucking you into the couch so hard you forgot your own name.

He replaced his thumb with his mouth on your clit, flicking it faster than you thought humanly possible, giving a low humb so the vibrations would make you lose your mind. Mission accomplished. “Answer me, love. Have you touched yourself since I went away? Tried to come without me, without my fingers or my mouth or my cock?”

You whimpered with how overwhelmed you were, shutting your eyes tight and nodding weakly. “I tried to, but it wasn’t you Ashton. My fingers aren’t enough, aren’t long enough, aren’t - FUCK.” You screamed as he suddenly shoved a third finger in you and began driving them into you at a punishing pace.

He pressed his mouth to your clit again, pressing it flat and hard into your mound so you could buck yourself against it as his fingers fucked you with abandon. It felt so good, so right and you could hear yourself screaming gibberish with the intensity of it all.

“Fuck, Ashton, it feels so good. Please, please, please,” you didn’t know what you were begging for, just that you were losing your mind. You felt the ache in your stomach grow stronger, his fingers and his tongue building you to an orgasm so quickly.

He pulled his mouth off you and began rubbing his thumb in quick, hard circles on the bundle of nerves. “You thought you could do this without me, Y/N? You thought anything could make you feel like I can, like my fingers can make you feel?” He used his free hand to grab the back of your neck and make you look at him. Suddenly he curled his fingers to rub that spot, that spot only his fingers could reach that made you lose your goddamn mind.

Your back arched and your hips came off the couch as his fingers pistoned in and out of you, hitting that spot each time. He circled his mouth on your clit again, sucking it into his mouth and assaulting it with his tongue. His name tore through your throat as you grabbed the back of his head to hold him there. As if he would leave. As if he would be anywhere but here.

“Fuck, Ashton right there. Fuck, baby, it’s so good. Please,” you bucked your hips harder. “I’m gonna come, Ash. Fucking hell, please let me come.” You opened your eyes to look at him and he nodded.

Your orgasm ripped through your body like an avalanche, your hands holding Ashton’s head in place as you writhed above him. His fingers kept driving into you through your orgasm, prolonging it until your body gave up and you released him. 

He pulled his fingers out of you slowly, pushing them into your mouth and watching you suck on them. “Fuck baby, I need you,” he moaned.

You looked down and saw his now obvious need pressing through the front of his jeans. Like a woman possessed, you fell off the couch to your knees as he stood up. You pulled his jeans down, revealing his briefs. A wet spot had formed on the front of his underwear where his precum had soaked the material.

You groaned low in your throat, desperate to taste him, to make him come like he had made you. Wild, lose your mind orgasm.

Looking him in the eyes you pulled his underwear down, gasping as his length slapped his stomach. The tip was angry red, the veins pulsing. Somehow he was always larger than you remembered, and you remembered him as very large.

You wrapped your hand around the head of his cock, circling your thumb through his precup and trailing it over the tip. You squeezed lightly and his eyes rolled back, a low groan escaping his lips.

It was your turn to smirk. You could feel desire pooling between your thighs again. You really were a woman possessed, obsessed with his perfect cock. You thought about torturing him, about punishing him the way he had punished you. But as you took one of his balls into his mouth, fondling the other and keeping the pressure around his head, the sounds escaping his throat erased all thought of torturing him.

You flattened your tongue and ran it from base to tip, before taking his length into your mouth as far as you could go.

“Fuck, Y/N. You’re even better than I remembered,” he groaned. You hollowed your cheeks as you bobbed your head back for a breath, using your hand to squeeze his length up and down, up and down. “God, I missed your mouth.”

You took him again, this time making it even farther down his length. You cupped his balls with one hand and ran the other up his hard stomach. You trailed your nails up his abdomen, leaving faint scrape marks on your way up. You squeezed his nipple hard, as you hollowed your cheeks again and sucked your way back off his cock. He bucked his hips into your mouth and cried out your name.

“Fuck, do that again, Y/N.” You did and he bucked again, balling your hair into a fist and pulling on it. You pressed your thighs together and tried to rub them to release the want that was quickly building there again.

You grabbed him at the base and looked up at him. “I want you to fuck my mouth as hard as you can,” you said and his eyes rolled back again.

“Fuck, just hearing you say is gonna make me come.”

“Well you’d better not,” you said, rubbing your hand in a circular motion up and down his length, “because I need you to come in my mouth.”

“Fuck,” he breathed. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

You’re only response was to open your mouth and stick your tongue out flat. You held your hands together behind your back, signalling that he should do whatever he wants to your mouth. It had the added bonus of pushing your tits out, high and perky, and he couldn’t hold back anymore.

Grabbing your head with both of his hands he rammed his length into your mouth. You made a faint choking noise as he hit the back of your throat, and he lost his mind at the sound. He started fucking your mouth with abandon, ramming his entire length into you as he tugged on your hair.

“Fuck, I wanna come inside you,” he said, trying to slow his thrusts but not being entirely successful.

You shook your head. “I want to taste you,” you said, rubbing his length and looking at his tip, redder than you’d ever seen it before. He was close.

“No,” he growled. “I wanna fuck that gorgeous pussy. I’ve been thinking about it for weeks.” You could feel his words deep between your thighs, groaning at the feeling.

He pulled you over to the arm of the couch, bending you over. He ran his hands over your ass, feeling himself come down from his almost-climax, wanting to really get the full experience.

He ran slow circles over your cheeks, and you could feel what was coming next before he did it. His hand left you and came back down with a loud smack, a red mark forming in the shape of his hand. “Fuck, yes, Ash,” you screamed, wiggling your ass, wanting another.

He slapped you again, rubbing soothing circles over the same spot. Without any warning he drove two fingers into you, feeling how wet you were. “Does sucking my cock turn you on this much, baby?”

You mewled at the words. You weren’t in control of your actions around him. His fingers weren’t moving nearly fast enough for you, and you felt yourself bucking back on them searching for relief. “Yes, Ashton. Fuck, I love sucking your fucking cock.” You surprised yourself sometimes, with what you would say when you were this turned on. You would have said anything to get him to fuck you.

“How badly do you need me to fuck you?” He said, his voice low in his throat as he slapped his length against your clit.

You jumped at the contact, groaning deep in your throat. “Fuck, I need it so bad, Ashton.”

“Hmmm, I’m not convinced.” He said, slapping you with his cock again. You were really losing your mind now, grabbing the couch with your fists and driving your hips back at nothing, anything, for relief.

“Fuck, please, baby. Please fuck me. I need it so bad, Ashton, please - “ your voice cut out as he drove into you to the hilt.

Now he was the one losing his mind. “Goddamn, you feel so fucking good, Y/N. How do you always feel this fucking good?”

You were screaming now, screaming his name and God’s name, and nothing at all as he drove into you at an insane pace. He balled your hair in his fist and pulled, so hard you lifted off the couch. You found yourself laughing at how good it felt, how much you loved feeling somehow both used like a ragdoll and respected by this animal side of him.

“Play with your nipples,” he said. He didn’t have to ask twice. “Tell me how good my cock feels in your pussy,” he growled. “Because it sure feels fucking amazing to me.”

“God, you feel so good, Ashton.” He reached his hand around you to rub your clit and fast circles. “It’s so fucking big, so deep. No one can fuck me like you do. Nothing else can make me feel like this.” You were babbling, so close to your orgasm you could taste it. The pressure was unbelievable, his fingers on your clit moving so fast you were vibrating.

He pushed your head into the couch, pulling your ass to a new angle and letting him pound your g-spot with every thrust. You were screaming now, every nerve ending in your body on fire with how he was making you feel. Your only thoughts were him, his cock, his fingers. Ashton, Ashton, Ashton.

“Come for me, baby,” he said, and you lost all control. You were writhing underneath him, and he fucked you through it until your clenching was more than he could take. His thrusts became sloppy and you could feel him spilling inside you.

He slowed his thrusts for a while before pulling out, leaning down to kiss you between the shoulder blades as you came down from your intense high. You found yourself laughing, adrenaline coursing through your veins.

“How do you make me come like that every fucking time?” you asked, laughing as your walls twitched and you couldn’t move.

He laughed too, picking you up and pulling you over to lay on top of him on the couch. You were both still naked, his chest warm against yours. You knew you couldn’t pass out naked in this club lounge right now, but the idea was tempting.

He pressed a kiss to the top of your head and ran his fingers down your side, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Your breathing was still shaky as you tried to calm your body down.

“You good?” he asked into your hair, kissing your head again.

You hummed in contentment, unsure if you could speak English but nodding to let him know yes, you were good. You were more than good.


End file.
